Marian´s Dance
It´s interesting to see how much we learn among each other as friends or as family members here in the Wilde family. About a few months ago, I moved into the downtown of Zootopia with my girlfriend, a librarian and roleplayer vixen named Marian Evans. Not only because to pursue my own career as a stage actor, but also in order to be closer to my friends and family members. Especially my brother, Nick Wilde. I had heard a great deal of his adventures in the city as a detective, as well as about his romance with the city´s first and only rabbit belly dancer Judy. It amazed me how much had happened in Nick´s life, and I was happy for his success, as was he for my new career. Nick eventually introduced me to Judy, and I did the same with Marian. All four of us got along very well, and those two young lovebirds often came to see my stage plays, from the masterpieces of Shakesbear to the works of recent playwrights. But even more interesting was to see my beloved vixen start taking dance lessons from Judy herself. Even though I didn´t see her take them myself, I heard great things about it from the rabbit, and Marian often told how much she liked it. Later, she even volunteered to be one of her backup dancers, along with Judy´s cousin Lola. That night, Nick and I were going to see the bunny perform again at Desert Bloom, the best nightclub at Sahara Square. Little birdie had also hinted that my darling Marian would be there with her at that big show. I couldn´t wait to see her dance for the first time myself. “Ah, I still remember how I saw Judy´s debut at this place a long time ago. It was an experience words cannot describe”, Nick told me as we sat down at a table near the stage. We wore our finest suits and drank the best cocktails at the nightclub. “I´m sure of that. Judy and you make for a great match. Can´t wait to see how Marian fares with her too”, I thought. “She will, Robin. Judy has told me she´s one of her finest students so far. I trust her judgement on many things, including that. I have a hunch she´ll make for one great dancer”, my brother smiled at me. He seemed excited for the show too, but not as much as I was. Probably because he already had seen what Judy´s performances were like. In a few minutes, the time had come for the show to begin. Everybody in the nightclub went quiet as lights went up on the stage. A tuxedo-wearing raccoon announcer arrived on stage. “Behold, the lovely Ara-Bunny Princess and her charming new partner!” he declared. As the music played and curtains opened, two gorgeous female mammals entered the stage. Nick and I looked spellbound when we saw our loved ones there. Marian wore a similar silk bra and skirt as Judy did, except light purple in color instead of red, and had similar jewelry and veils too. I couldn´t believe how beautiful that vixen looked in that outfit, which matched her curves and softer features perfectly. All the other patrons in the nightclub looked stunned too at her beauty. Then the show itself begun. It looked like Judy´s compliments were true: Marian had learned the very best from her. As she moved her chest and hips gracefully while swishing her long fluffy tail, I could see why vixens had always been considered good dancer material. “Your girl is good. Judy trained her well”, Nick commented as he kept on admiring his beloved rabbit´s dance. “Indeed. This is amazing”, I said. Marian held a transparent veil in her paws as she followed her teacher´s moves. Throughout the show, I couldn´t take my eyes off her. It was moments like this that Marian´s beauty got to shine in its full potential. Her perfect legs, hourglass figure, bushy tail, feminine eyes, bare midriff and perky ears all looked great during her dance. And to think that all of that beauty belonged to the nicest and sweetest vixen in the world made me feel like one lucky fox. Judy and Marian kept on doing their hip bumps and navel movements as the music was nearing its end. My brother and I had enjoyed the show from its start to finish, and I was so thankful to him for recommending the shows in this nightclub to me. At the end of the show, the applause those two beautiful and sexy mammals got from their performance was huge. Some even threw roses on the stage, like Nick and I did, and the duo even blew kisses at our direction as they noticed us in the audience. “You enjoyed the show too, didn´t you?” Nick asked me, ordering another drink. “More than I could possibly ever imagine”, I smiled proudly. Minutes passed, with Judy and Marian returning from the backstage after they had changed. The rabbit had put her grey blouse and black pants back on, while Marian had her pink summer dress and matching hat back on. Both Nick and I praised their performance greatly, congratulating both of them with a hug. In a few minutes, Nick and Judy went back home hand in hand, with them kissing along the way. Marian and I on the other hand retreated to the balcony of the nightclub, admiring the stars while sharing champagne. “That was amazing, my dear Marian. You shined on the stage brighter than the desert moon itself”, I said while clasping the vixen´s paw. Maybe it was a family thing, but both Nick and I were huge romantics with our loved ones during moments like this. “Oh thank you, Robin. I had a great time there too. Judy´s a great teacher and dancer, I can´t wait to do something like that with her again”, Marian said. “Neither can I. Maybe someday I´ll be in a play with a 1001 Nights theme? You´d fit right in there with me with your dance skills”, I suggested. My girlfriend had already been in a couple of my plays, and I always loved it when she could attend. “Sounds like a fun idea. Judy has also planned to teach me snake dance with her pet”, Marian smiled. We got closer to each other, draping our paws around each other as we admired the city lights too, which looked ravishing at this time of the night. Sahara Square was not only the best district for nightly entertainment, but it was also the one with the most romantic atmosphere at night. “I can´t believe it went so well, even though it was my first dance….Well, trying everything in city is often worth it, as they say”, Marian closed her eyes, looking at me coyly. “Someone with your heart and beauty can be good at anything, at least as far as I´m concerned”, I looked at Marian lovingly. Gently, I kissed that lovely vixen on her soft, furry cheek. She opened her eyes again, which shined brightly, full of love. I could see how blissful that single kiss had made her feel. “No other mammal makes me feel like a real vixen like you do, Robin”, she said. “You deserve it, my dear”, I held her tight, touching her fluffy tail with mine. We looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds without saying anything, right before she kissed me affectionately. It was the perfect crowning moment for such a fine evening. That night, I had witnessed something truly magnificent at Sahara Square. I´ll never forget the sight of that gorgeous vixen taking the stage and showing her graceful moves. And it wouldn’t be the last time I´d get to see that. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Robian fics Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories where Nick and Robin Hood are brothers Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories